Automotive vehicles have been produced or demonstrated with brake systems that modulate brake force during stops to provide anti-lock brake control (ABS) and/or that modulate brake force during vehicle acceleration to provide positive acceleration traction control (TCS). Some such brake systems additionally provide brake-by-wire control.
Typically, brake systems having brake-by-wire control include braking actuators that are pre-programmed with a specific network identification or set of identifications prior to their assembly to the vehicle. For human identification, the actuators and related components are specially keyed, color-coded and/or separated by a large distance to minimize potential for cross-wiring during installation and assembly of the vehicle.